fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac
MacStick is Stick Lucas' butt monkey best friend and the "shield" of the group. Character He is a good friend who always lets himself take the bullet for his best friend, Lucas. He is also a really heavy sleeper but he isn't lazy. He just loves sleeping around when he just doesn't feel like doing remotely anything "special" (like fighting or playing with his friends or being used as a human shield). Like Lucas, he likes pulling pranks on his friends, but avoids doing this to Remstick and Ramstick because he knows both of them will probably kill him if he does anything stupid to them (even though they are both okay with Lucas doing these kinds of things to them for some reason). His favorite hobby is playing baseball and collecting toy cars, specically Hot Wheels. In comparison to his best friend, Mac is the more strategic of the two since he is obviously the more sane between them and is smarter and he is always the one Lucas looks to when he needs something solved (like a strategy or just to have his homework be done). Mac hates fish because he doesn't like how their eyes stare at him the way they do. Story Marc is Lucas' best-friend since the day he lost a bet to Lucas (which was who would pay the bill for the food they ate in a diner). After that, Marc saw how good Lucas was and after Lucas saved him from being runover by a truck and then be almost mugged by some gang, he became friends with him. Although he takes most of the punishment from the adventures they go to, Marc will gladly use himself to defend his friend, and mostly since he can't really die or feel pain. Powers Invulnerable to Pain For some reason, MacStick is numb to the feeling of pain, whether it's an illness or physical pain, he just shrugs it off like nothing. He can't get hurt no matter what, even if you were light his butt on fire or spray him toilet water, he is left unfazed. He is really a tough guy to flinch. Also, any flesh wound he sustains do not faze him nor does it cause him to go into shock since, due to his Iron Butt Monkey power, his body immediately heals his wounds as soon as he gets hit. If he is under any sort of cold environment, such as a blizzard or hard rain, he will then be vulnerable to any sort of pain, but this does not mean that he can be killed. Under a blizzard, for example, he can freeze solid and left trapped in a block of ice. In a watery area, he can be left drowning at any body of water. Both circumstances would leave him entirely immobile and powerless, as well as inflicting enough pain in him to knock him out where he can be considered 'dead'. Iron Butt Monkey Because he is Stick Lucas' best friend, it would be better that MacStick were to endure all of the hits since he doesn't feel any pain so it would make more sense that he would be the one to suffer more than Lucas. This power basically turned Mac's entire body into a living armor shedding as any flesh wound he receives do not leave a cut or hole in the part he was hit in, rather, for example, if he were to be stabbed with a sword, the blade would bend or break. This applies to every known guns, as bullets quickly flatten upon impact on any part of his body, explosives do not blow him away or harm him and other objects to not crush him. This makes him, out of his friends, the most durable and hardest one to take out. However, he is vulnerable to the cold, as his body can quickly freeze under any cold weather due to his armor shedding, which would leave him open for attacks and only then can he be harmed, although he can't still be killed, only knocked out. Trivia *There is gonna be list of how many times he has suffered for Stick Lucas, all of which he somehow miraculously survived from. *His name may sometimes be misread as "Marcstick" for some reason. Category:MysteriousWikian's characters